


Laundry is Lit

by elanev91



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Muggle, Domestic Fluff, F/M, I can't even begin to care though, This is literally just nonsense, You're Welcome, YouTube
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-02
Updated: 2017-08-02
Packaged: 2018-12-10 00:07:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11679930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elanev91/pseuds/elanev91
Summary: Lily just really, really wants James to do the laundry. He decides to use his YouTube fame as motivation.





	Laundry is Lit

**Author's Note:**

> For levins18 and petalstofish -- because yes I took two seconds of our conversation from over a week ago and turned it into a fic.
> 
> Enjoy the nonsense, friends x

James was standing in the kitchen when Lily walked through the door after work that evening, a container of yoghurt in his hand and a spoon hanging out of his mouth while he clicked around on his mobile.

He dropped the spoon back into the container, grinned at her as she walked through the door, 'Hey, love.'

She smiled, 'Hey,' and stood on her toes to kiss him.

'How was your day,' she hung her bag up on the hook by the door, pulled out her laptop, and tucked it under her arm while she grabbed a bottle of water out of the fridge.

'It was great,' James said, and he turned his mobile around and showed her his screen. 'We uploaded this an hour ago and we've already got 65,000 views. Twitter is going mad.'

'Fucking hell, that's brilliant,' she leaned over and kissed him again, before taking a long drag of her water, 'Is the filming room a complete wreck again, or?'

James scoffed, 'Pardon me, we always clean up after ourselves.' Lily smirked, raised an eyebrow, and James smiled at her, did his best to look charming. She rolled her eyes, smacked his shoulder, and he laughed, 'How was your day, Evans?'

She grinned at him for a moment before she sighed, 'It was good - picked up a new case this afternoon, so I've just got a lot of work to be doing for that over the next few weeks. I've actually got a few fucking emails that came through as I was leaving the office,' she took another drink of her water, 'so I'm just going to deal with those if that's alright?'

James nodded, ate the last spoonful of yoghurt, and tossed the container into the bin, 'Yeah, whatever you need.'

She sighed, 'Thanks. I'm not going to read the case files and all that, I just want to know what I'm walking into tomorrow morning.'

'Sure, love. I called and ordered Thai after Sirius left, so you've got time.'

'I'm surprised he's not still here,' she said, laughing as she walked into the sitting room, 'this has to be a first.'

James snorted, turned and started rummaging around in the cabinets for something else to eat, 'I know. I think he and Remus have a hot date tonight, though, so he was anxious to be shot of me.'

She'd just sat down on the couch and turned to reply to James when she noticed the pile of laundry still sitting in the chair. The laundry she'd asked James to fold that morning when she left the house.

'James,' her voice was stern and she pointed over at the laundry, 'what the fuck?'

'What,' he was elbow deep in a crisp packet and trying his best to look innocent, 'I'm starving, I'm still going to eat dinner when it gets here. Sirius and I didn't break for - '

'No,' Lily said, rolling her eyes and clicking into her email, 'I asked you to fold the laundry before I left this morning.'

James groaned, dipped his head back dramatically, 'Why do I always have to fold the bloody laundry?'

'I don't know, James,' Lily said, not bothering to look up from her laptop, 'why do I always need to pick your fucking pants up off the bathroom floor? Why do I always end up wiping silly string off the ceiling when you and Sirius have been filming challenges all day? Why - '

James groaned louder, cutting her off, and walked across the flat and fell down onto the couch beside her, wiggled his head into her lap. She huffed, tried to stifle a laugh as she picked up her computer to make room for James' head. He grinned when she set her laptop down on the couch and started threading her fingers through his hair.

'Don't think this changes anything,' she said, as James closed his eyes, leaned into her touch, 'you're still folding the bloomin laundry.'

James groaned, 'But Evansss….'

'Oh, stop,' she laughed, bent down and kissed him.

Lily let him have the evening, and James thought that she'd forgotten about the laundry altogether, so when she told him to pop the clothes into the dryer with a dryer ball to knock the wrinkles out before he folded them, he looked absolutely crestfallen.

'You don't need to look like I asked you to murder a puppy, James,' she said. She grabbed her lunch out of the fridge and stuffed an apple into her bag, and when she turned around, James was still looking at her with a pathetic look on his face.

'Potter,' she said, putting on her best no-nonsense voice, 'it will take you twenty minutes if you just sit down and do it. Just get it done before Sirius gets here gone fucking noon and then you don't have to worry about it all day.'

'It's just my least favourite thing _ever,_ ' James said, and he let his head fall back dramatically so that he was frowning at the ceiling.

'I know, love,' she said, rolling her eyes as she slung her bag up onto her shoulder, walked over and put her hands on his waist, 'but I'm asking you to do it and I would really appreciate it if you would just _please_ fold the fucking laundry. I know it's hard without a butler - '

'Oh,' James picked his head back up and laughed, wrapped his arms tightly around her waist, 'you cheeky bastard, Evans.' She laughed, popped up onto her toes and kissed him, once, twice, three times, his fingers pressing more and more insistently into her hips and pulling her closer against him.

She pulled away when one of his hands moved up to her hair, 'Nooo,' she said, taking a step back, 'I've got work. You're going to make me late again.'

James grinned, 'But wouldn't it be better if you stayed here instead of going into that ridiculous office?'

'Yes,' Lily said, pressing briefly back into him and kissing him once more, 'but as I value my job, I'm going to go into work today. And anyway, the case I got actually looks like it's going to be really fucking great, so I'm looking forward to that meeting today.'

'As much as you _can_ look forward to those kinds of meetings,' James said, and Lily nodded, 'Well, yeah.'

They were quiet for a moment, and James leaned down, pressed his forehead to hers, 'I love you.'

She'd heard him say it a million times, but it never, ever got old.

'I love you, too.'

Work was, as usual, a flurry of activity from the moment that she stepped through the office door. Her morning meeting had been tough, as she'd known it would be, and she now had a box of case files sitting on her desk that weren't going to be any easier to read.

Her stomach was rumbling when she sat down just gone one, and so she pulled her lunch out of her bag, opened up her case summaries, intent to get at least a little bit of mindless work done while she ate. She was about ten files in when her mobile pinged with a YouTube notification, and she picked it up from the corner of her desk.

_YouTube - Now_

_The Marauders are live - 'Laundry is Lit_ '

'Oh for christ's sake,' she slid the notification to open the video on her mobile, unplugged her headphones from her laptop and plugged them into the adaptor on her phone so that she could hear them. When the video loaded, James and Sirius were standing at the desk in the filming room, no laundry in sight. They were both smiling madly at the camera, laughing about god knows what, while Sirius fiddled with something out of frame.

'Hello, internet,' James said, waving his arm in a huge arc, 'Sirius here is making sure that we're actually live - oh, brilliant,' Sirius popped into frame and waved, 'Hello, internet!'

'Right,' James said, grinning, 'so, we decided to pop on live today as a bit of a surprise to have a little bit of a chat, maybe do a Q&A or whatever you guys want _because,_ ' James leant out of frame and grabbed something from the floor, 'my wife would _really_ like me to get the laundry done, so we thought,' he pulled up the basket and set it on the table, the mountain teetering so precariously over top of the basket that Lily was positive that it was going to topple over, 'that we could get two things done at once today.'

_Oh. My. Fucking. God._

Lily opened the live chat underneath the video, read the comments flying through the feed. She knew Sirius was responsible for reading these whenever they were live and she honestly had no fucking idea how he kept up.

James and Sirius started taking questions from the discussion while James folded their laundry on camera, occasionally getting the piss taken when he lifted up one of his more embarrassing t-shirts.

'This bunny t-shirt,' James said, holding it up against his chest, an affronted look on his face, 'is fucking brilliant, and I don't care what you guys think.'

Lily tried to focus on her work while they chattered along in her ears, but typing up court briefs is really boring even when the cases themselves are fascinating, and those two are annoyingly charming.

She finally gave up all pretense, and grabbed the mobile so that she could watch more easily. James looked to be about halfway through the pile and, though she wouldn't go so far as to say that she was impressed, she was glad that he'd finally sat down to do the bloody laundry like she'd asked.

Grinning to herself, she scrolled back down to the chat and typed in a new message -

_Glad you did the laundry, love. Think you could turn hoovering the flat into a live stream? Xxxx_

She pressed return and turned her gaze back to the video, watching Sirius as he scrolled through the comments. He was quiet for a moment but then he snorted, 'James, your wife has a comment for you.'

James beamed at the camera, 'Hi love,' and blew her a kiss before turning to Sirius, 'What'd she say?'

'She wants to know if you'll hoover the flat on live stream tomorrow.'

James laughed, turned back to the camera, 'If that's something people would watch, I'd be more than happy to clean the entire bloody flat for you, love.'

Lily shook her head, turned back to the chat and watched the flood of comments underneath hers telling them that they would watch James and Sirius do anything. _No wonder they're so fucking conceited, christ._

Sirius laughed, 'Tough break, mate, looks like you're cleaning the place tomorrow.'

James grinned back at the camera, 'Well, you know me, Sirius, I live to serve.' He gave the camera a cheeky wink that sent the commenters going mad again. Lily rolled her eyes and typed out one more comment -

_If you clean the entire flat, I'll definitely thank you for it later ;) xxxxx_

Sirius almost choked to death laughing as he read her comment to James.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [tumblr](http://elanev91.tumblr.com/)?


End file.
